


Sit Back And Take It

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Character of Color, Crossdressing, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving was the best present of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Back And Take It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

Yukio couldn't help but moan as his brother knelt between his legs sucking him off while wearing one of Shiemi's kimonos. Shiemi, partially wearing a kimono, was pressed up against his side and taunting him with her full breasts. Yukio made a noise and she smiled before slipping a nipple into his willing mouth.

When they both pulled away, Yukio was left wanting and still tied to the chair. "Rin, Shiemi," he whined.

"Wait, I made us a cake." Rin brought out the Christmas cake and offered a frost dipped finger to Yukio. "Happy birthday, brother."

Shiemi clapped her hands and gave them both kisses. "Happy birthday!"

Yukio wiggled a little, but Shiemi was top notch with her knots. "Can I at least be untied?"

"Nope!" Rin said, cheerfully. "We're going to sex you up and feed you cake by hand. It's our mutual birthday present for you."

"Well, I'm not complaining. It would be nice though if I was able to move my hands." He wiggled again for emphasis.

Shiemi shook her finger at Yukio while Rin got a handful of cake. "Nope! Because this part is Rin's present. He'd been waiting to see you at our mercy."

"Cake?" Rin offered him his handful and Yukio made a noise before letting his tongue dart out to have another taste. His brother made the best of foods and he always went out for their birthday cakes. It wouldn't be so bad to get sexed up and fed delicious cake, even if that meant being tied up for the entire thing.

"Blow job?" asked Shiemi. Her kimono had fallen even more.

Yukio spread his legs wider and gave them a firm nod. "Happy birthday to us."


End file.
